Balterossa/Cafe Moondust - Dialogues
First time entering the city: *Cowboy Qsiti: "What's the critter sitting outside? That's my partner, of course! Traveling merchants like us make our way by takin' a wide range of goods back and forth around the desert. It's a harsh trip, but with my faithful companion by my side, it ain't so bad. Whoa, there, partner, hold your horses. No matter how much you offer, I ain't about to let my faithful steed go!" *Bartender: "Welcome to Café Moondust. Hey there, didja know? There's a city even past the great desert. At the southern tip of the world, sitting at the base of Mt. Altona is a city of hardy - if pigheaded - miners. What, you want to know what's in the western desert? The old adventurers used to say that west of the west was a forgotten town. But no one knows if it's true or not - no one's ever come back from there alive. Mmm, I wouldn't waste my time worrying about that place. I would never allow my daughter to go there, either!" *Arrogant Silver Falcon: "The Silver Falcons have sworn to protect order across the continent. We act without regard for borders - there is only one world, after all. We are in the middle of an important strategy session. Please don't interrupt." *Charlotte-Struck Girl: "Lots of girls are huge fans of Lady Charlotte. The minute she's wearing anything, similar fashions start flying off store shelves. In a word, she's like the town's idol. *sigh* I'm jealous... I wish everyone would try and emulate me!" *Wise Old Man: "A thousand years ago, there was a prosperous country in the middle of the desert. The guard that protected it was unmatched by skill. That strength threatened the Imperator, and he set his armies against them. When the dust cleared, the desert country was destroyed. However... The spirits of the warriors from the defeated land will lurk within the desert's sands, awaiting the perfect time for revenge. My great grandfather first told me that tale, when I was just a little boy. Man, was I spooked! I was always back home by dark after that! Even now I don't like to go to bathroom alone... Eheheh..." After clearing the Catacombs area in main quest: *Bartender: "What is it, son? Are you thinking you want to cross the desert? The Great Sand Sea's home to monsters you won't find anywhere else in the world - and the rest of the world is all the luckier for it! If you've really got your heart set on going out there, make sure you're amply prepared." Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Tao Tie is gone): *Cowboy Qsiti: "........ What? Don'tcha know when ta leave a cowpoke alone? ...Though I reckon there ain't no more use in avoidin' it... E'er since the Tao Tie disappeared, Balterossa's become a ghost town. The dealers ain't comin' through, and my business's gone to the dogs. To square old debts, I even had to sell my faithful companion... *sniffle* If... if I could just see 'im again, make sure he's bein' treated right...!" *Arrogant Silver Falcon (only if the quest Blooming Flower, Singing Bird was not completed): "These two twin girls came by earlier, and the white-haired one left this key. I don't have any use for it, so if you want it, it's yours." (Mojcado Key is obtained) *Wise Old Man: "A half-year previous, a legion of monsters attacked the city. Never in all my years had I seen so many beasts at once... A Silver Falcon said the monsters had come from deep in the desert, where a certain beast was summoning them as part of a curse. It could call unlimited reinforcements, so the battle would be unimaginably fierce. Without a doubt, this must be the work of the angry spirits left from the ancient kingdom of the desert... Awaking in this time, they seek revenge by sending monsters against the lands of the God Emperor... Goodness gracious, to think that the legend of the Kingdom of Glenys was true..." :Option two: After completing The Silver Falcons: Part One quest: *Arrogant Silver Falcon: "Oh, you again. Heard about you from the commander. Granted, you don't look like much, but I hear you're not too shabby with a sword. Next time we have an anti-monster operation, join us. Lately, we need all the help we can get." At the beginning of the second disc (if the quest The Ancient War has been completed): *Cowboy Qsiti: "Hey, pardner, didja hear? The boss o' this here country's been sick fer a long spell, an' ain't any o' the medicines helpin' a lick. While on the range, I rode into another country an' they were singin' a similar song. Reckon this bug is only hittin' royal-types? That sure don't sound too likely, though..." *Charlotte-Struck Girl (if the quest Goodbye, Sweet Love was completed): "Did you hear the latest about Lady Charlotte? Apparently she broke up with her boyfriend! It's the absolute latest news. And when you hear who it was, you're going to flip. it was the son of Royotia's Marquis, Paris! I mean, seriously, that man is fine. And you know he's gotta be a passionate and skilled lover. *sigh* If it were me, there'd be no way I'd let a catch like that go!" *Wise Old Man: "I really worry for Lady Bertrude... She is deathly ill, and getting worse every day. For her to go from standing proudly at the head of our country to lying in a sickbed... How could this happen? Or - could it be...? The curse of the felled warriors of the ancient desert kingdom...? Is it possible there was truth to that story? ...Ugh, I don't want to think about it!" After completing The Silver Falcons: Part Three quest: *Arrogant Silver Falcon: "Hi, Rush! Sorry for being so rude before. I heard the commander was so impressed by you that he decided to join you on yout journey. All of us Falcons have taken an oath to the organization, to protect it and uphold what it stands for. Tell Commander Caedmon that he doesn't have to worry about us! The Falcons will still be here when he comes back." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Zolean will sit by the table talking with an old friend. Category:Dialogues